


Understanding the Person behind the Mask

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [518]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Fallen Angels, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: You say that she is heartless, that she couldn't possibly care for anyone but herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 November 2016  
> Word Count: 323  
> Prompt: honor  
> Summary: You say that she is heartless, that she couldn't possibly care for anyone but herself.  
> Spoilers: Post-series character study, nebulously taking place within a week after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I truly adore writing for Abaddon, about as much as I adore writing for Ann. This fic definitely goes in the list of things I'm proudest of within this entire project. There is just something that came out in this story that I wasn't sure I could actually write.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

You think you know Ann Rutledge based on the hearsay of others. You know nothing, neither of Ann Rutledge nor of those whom you believe you can trust. Have no fear though, you will learn the error of your ways soon enough.

You say that she is heartless, that she couldn't possibly care for anyone but herself. You have never seen her with her children. There is more love flowing in her veins for her daughters than anyone could imagine. She would gladly die for both of them. She tried to for her first daughter. Very few people know about that. She was willing to give up her life to give one to her little girl. That is not the work of a heartless person. Nor is the grief that tears through her in the aftermath of her second daughter's death. No parent should have to bury their children and try to survive afterward. 

But you don't see that, do you? You only see the mask she wears to cover the pain that tears her up inside. You see the impassive face that will call for punishments to ensure her endgame continues as planned. But you don't see the woman who looks into every parameter necessary to ensure the Plan isn't tampered with. She may have lost her daughters, but she will not fail Damien. Whatever he needs, whatever it takes to ensure his safety and his ascension to his birthright, she will make sure it happens. She isn't heartless, but she's more than willing to spill blood to preserve what Power wants for Damien.

You think you know her, but you haven't helped to guide her mind and her hand toward the difficult decisions that have to be made. I have done that, and Ann Rutledge is most definitely not the woman you think she is. But you continue to underestimate her. It will only backfire on you in the long run.


End file.
